Hello, My First Love
by Rizukaa
Summary: Cerita Cinta pertama Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook. \\Gak bisa buat summary, sorry/ Baca dulu aja ヽ( )/ KOOKV COUPLE - berchapter
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

 **Hello, My First Love**

 _University, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor_

 **Boy X Boy / YAOI**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **And Other Cast**

With pairing : TaeKook - KookV

;; _Rizkah Hijriyah_ ;;

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sulit dilupakan. Kebanyakan orang yang pernah merasakan cinta pertama pasti akan berpendapat demikian. Termasuk Taehyung yang hingga kini belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, Jeon Jungkook-._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Taehyung POV**_

Awalnya, ku kira hanya sebuah rasa kagum. Kagum terhadap seseorang yang memang pantas untuk dijadikan sebagai idola. Namun, rasa kagum itu berbalik menyerangku, dengan seenaknya perasaan itu berubah haluan – _aku menyukainya_ …

—aku menyukai seseorang yang dulu hanya ku kagumi dari sudut pandang seorang teman. Seseorang itu, yang memiliki wajah semirip idolaku. Menjadi cinta pertama dalam hidupku.

Pertemuan yang berawal dari bersatunya kami di kelas yang sama itu, membuatku beserta teman-temanku yang memang menyukai dunia musik, mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama. _Orang_ itu, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Jeon Junghyun. Salah seorang anggota _boy group_ terkenal Korea Selatan, Negara kami.

"Jungkook mirip dengan seseorang…"

"Ya, dia sangat mirip…"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Tae?"

"Junghyun _**Bangtan Sonyeondan**_ …"

"Kau benar… Jungkook benar-benar mirip dengan Junghyun…"

Sejak saat itu secara diam-diam aku mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. Jika teman-teman di kelas akan mengatakan kekaguman mereka secara terbuka pada _orang_ itu, maka aku melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Karena, seumur hidupku, baru pertama kali aku mengagumi teman sekelas ku sendiri. Aku gugup dan… ragu.

Dia seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki keahlian di segala bidang; akademik maupun non akademik. Seorang pemuda yang telah memiliki gadis cantik dan berkencan dengannya seminggu setelah dirinya resmi menjadi siswa sekolah ini. Dan jika di hitung, itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

Ya, aku kalah telak dengan gadis itu. Karena selain genderku yang sama dengan kekasihnya, aku bahkan baru mengenal kekasih tampannya itu saat kami duduk di bangku dua _senior high school_. Lagipula, aku juga tidak terlalu pintar darinya yang biasa menjadi juara kelas. Membuatku selalu berpikir jika aku dan dia sangat jauh berbeda.

.

.

Setiap harinya aku akan menatapnya dari jauh. Walau tidak segan pula aku berani menggambar wajahnya di secarik kertas, karena tidak memungkinkan aku mengambil fotonya entah secara langsung ataupun di akun media sosialnya –aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap kedua matanya.

Meski dia selalu memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku, Kim Taehyung, aku selalu senang. Karena dalam hati, aku selalu ingin mendengar suaranya, aku ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, aku ingin melihat dia berada di sekitarku.

Maka ketika aku tidak melihatnya di dalam kelas saat salah satu pelajaran sedang berlangsung, aku hanya dapat menatap tasnya yang berwarna merah dengan garis putih vertikal itu dan berdo'a semoga dia baik-baik saja. –Dia suka membolos bersama teman-teman yang lain, itulah sebabnya aku sering memperhatikan tasnya, aku bahkan hafal detail aksesoris tasnya hanya dalam beberapa hari—.

.

.

Meski satu tahun berada di dalam kelas yang sama, 2-5, tidak membuat hubungan kami semakin akrab. Aku merupakan orang yang netral, sedangkan dia memiliki kelompok bermainnya sendiri. Walau tak jarang dia juga netral, tetap saja kami sulit untuk berkomunikasi. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan, kami bisa berada di kelompok yang sama untuk mengerjakan tugas. Itupun, bukanlah aku yang memulai obrolan, tetapi temanku yang lain, sehingga kami bisa mengeluarkan suara dan saling bertukar pikiran.

Dan, dikelas 3-8 inilah, aku dan _dia_ kembali dipertemukan. Tidak! Sebenarnya sebelum pembagian kelas terjadi, aku sempat berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Setidaknya jangan pisahkan aku dengan _orang_ itu. Dan semuanya terjadi… do'aku terkabul.

Dia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku, dia hanya memanggilku dengan 'Tae'. Aku senang… Aku sangat senang.

.

Aku suka manga, film, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jepang. Begitu _pun_ dengan dia… _orang_ itu suka mengoleksi film buatan Jepang. Itulah salah satu alasan kami menjadi semakin akrab di tahun terakhir ajaran kami.

Kemudian, aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah membiarkan aku duduk di tempat yang mana jika tugas kelompok diberikan _ssaem_ akan mulai berhitung hingga kami akan lebih sering menjalin kerja sama.

Bahkan, _dia_ tak jarang memintaku untuk duduk di sampingnya jika teman di sebelahnya berpindah tempat duduk. Sebaliknya, jika seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku tidak bisa hadir karena suatu alasan, dia akan datang dan duduk di sampingku dengan nyaman.

.

Aku tidak percaya, aku telah melewati itu semua dengan baik. Kami benar-benar telah menjadi teman yang akrab, entah aku yang memberi nasihat atau dia yang lebih dulu bertanya padaku mengenai suatu hal.

Namun, tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan diriku sekalipun. Jika rasa kagum pada wajahnya yang mirip dengan Junghyun itu telah berubah. Aku menyimpan rasa… perasaan itu tumbuh ketika aku menyadarinya setelah beberapa bulan hubungan kami terjalin semakin baik. Aku menyukainya… Aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku juga mengerti, meski begitu, aku sangatlah tidak pantas untuknya. Bukan soal tipe, tapi karena aku yakin, dia pasti tidak menginginkan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya meski hanya sekali. Lagipula, kekasihnya yang cantik itu terlihat sangat setia padanya. Tidak ada celah untukku menyatakan perasaan ini.

"Tae, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris? Boleh aku minta jawabanmu?"

Aku menatap ke arahnya –tidak pada matanya—. Aku berpikir, kenapa juara kelas selalu saja menyontek jawaban Bahasa Inggris dariku? Aku tahu, aku salah satu dari beberapa orang terbaik di kelas dalam hal ini, tetapi kenapa harus padaku?

"Kenapa kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris…"

Bohong. dia bahkan mengerti apa yang tidak ku mengerti. _Grammar,_ dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau mengerti, Jungkook- _ssi_. Kau selalu menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan _Ssaem_ "

"Untuk soal aku tidak mengerti Tae. Tapi jika kita membicarakan pertanyaan spontan dari _Ssaem_ , itu lain lagi ceritanya"

Dia tersenyum dan aku selalu diam. Bukan karena marah padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat berbunga-bunga jika melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Karena demi apapun, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Junghyun.

"Baiklah. Salin dengan cepat! _Ssaem_ pasti sedang dalam perjalanan"

"Terima kasih Tae. Kau manis sekali pagi ini…"

Selalu seperti itu. Aku tahu jika aku bahkan dinobatkan sebagai laki-laki dengan wajah yang tampan dan juga cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi ku pikir… jika dia yang mengatakannya… apa itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek? Bisa saja, jika orang lain yang mendengarnya pasti merasa aneh.

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali, pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook, dia selalu membuatku malu dengan caranya yang bermacam-macam. Membuatku sedikit berharap padanya.

Pertama, dia kadang datang padaku hanya untuk menyuruhku memijatnya sedikit dan memintaku bersenandung agar ia bisa tertidur. kedua, terkadang, ia juga memintaku untuk menjadi partner tugas kelompoknya jika kami tidak bisa berada dalam tim yang sama. Dan beberapa lainnya, —yang selalu berhasil membuat kedua pipiku memanas.

"Oh ya, aku lupa jika kau menyukai seseorang di kelas ini… Junghwa- _ya_ "

Atensiku teralihkan dari buku-buku di atas meja menuju tiga orang temanku. Choi Minki, Yook Sungjae, dan Park Junghwa di hadapanku.

" _Ssst_! Sungjae- _ya_ , jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan Tae!"

Aku merengut, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu kenapa Junghwa menyebut namaku? Apa itu? Aku tidak boleh tahu siapa yang dia sukai? atau…

Karena akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan Jungkook semakin baik? Apa mereka bertiga, bahkan teman-teman sekelasku mengetahui ada yang aneh dari diriku? Karena aku akan diam dan tidak banyak tingkah ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda Jeon itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia tidak tahu siapa yang kau sukai"

"Lalu kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku? Ayo beritahu aku! Siapa orang itu?"

Mereka adalah temanku. Kami bertemu di tingkat dua, tapi tidak sekalipun mereka mengungkapkan rahasia mereka padaku. Mungkin karena aku netral, jadi mereka tidak ingin aku terlibat, karena jika aku terlibat, aku bisa menungkapkan hal itu pada siapapun. Padahal, aku pasti akan memisahkan persoalan setiap orang, sehingga semua akan aman.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Tae! Kau akan tahu nanti…"

Aku menatap Junghwa lekat. Apa Jungkook yang dia suka? Mereka cukup dekat… Tidak! Mereka bahkan sangat dekat, seperti kakak-adik. Junghwa juga memiliki kontak Jungkook di ponselnya, begitu juga Jungkook. Aku pernah membaca kontak Jungkook di kotak pesan masuk di ponsel Junghwa. _Ah!_ Mereka sering bertukar pesan.

.

.

Hingga beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kelulusan datang. Aku tidak pernah sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Jungkook. Aku selalu takut, aku gugup, aku ragu, dan aku yakin dia akan menolakku lebih dulu bahkan sebelum aku mengucapakan satu kata padanya.

Sekitar empat bulan terakhir, aku mendengar hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sudah berakhir, bahkan gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Dan jika aku memilih untuk menyatakan perasaanku disaat seperti ini, aku pasti akan di nilai buruk di matanya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, padahal aku tahu jika dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang satu angkatan dengan kami itu.

Tapi apakah aku salah, jika mengatakan Kim Jisoo, adalah wanita yang kurang baik untuk Jungkook? Aku mengenalnya, kami satu sekolahan saat _junior high school._ Gadis itu sangat cuek terhadap Jungkook meski Jungkook telah berusaha seromantis mungkin. Teman-teman di kelas juga setuju jika Jungkook yang akan dirugikan disini. Gadis itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan Jungkook.

" **Dia gadis yang aneh! Jika Jungkook tidak menghubunginya semalam saja, dia akan menuduh Jungkook berselingkuh. Tapi jika Jungkook berada disampingnya, gadis itu seperti menganggap Jungkook sebagai boneka…"**

aku masih mengingat kalimat panjang itu yang diucapkan ketua kelas. Kami para asuhannya tentu saja menyetujui kata-kata itu saat melihat Jungkook berjalan di samping Jisoo yang hendak pulang. Kelas gadis itu dan kelas kami bersebelahan, jadi kami bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan gadis itu.

Jika seperti ini jadinya, aku sangat yakin bahwa kisah cintaku sama seperti yang di alami Taylor Swift pada lagunya yang berjudul _**You Belong to Me**_.

.

"Tae, kenapa kau menyimpan foto Jungkook _ie_?"

Saat itu aku dan beberapa teman datang ke _game centre_ , Junghwa menatapku penasaran, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku yakin ada nada cemburu yang terselip dalam pertanyaannya. Bukan! Mungkin amarah karena takut aku mengambil Jungkook dari Jisoo atau berpikir bahwa aku sangat tidak pantas untuk Jungkook.

Aku menatap wajahnya, kedua alisnya manyatu… dan itu artinya… dia tidak menyukai fakta yang baru dia ucapkan.

"Kemarin aku hendak melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di laptopmu, dan… aku menemukan itu…"

"Aku menyimpannya untuk memberikan hadiah _special_ ku. Bukankah kau lihat sendiri jika tidak hanya foto Jungkook- _ssi_ saja… ada Jinyoung _hyung_ , dan Yuki…"

Ya, alasanku menyimpan fotonya adalah karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah _special_ ku untuk orang-orang yang lahir dibulan september. Bulan yang sama dengan bulan kelahiran ibuku.

Mereka bertiga melihat postinganku di twitter mengenai sebuah foto kue ulang tahun. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengirimiku pesan lewat _Line,_ memintaku untuk memberikan mereka hadiah juga. Dengan inisiatif yang tinggi, aku membuat sendiri kartu ucapan untuk mereka. Aku mengambil foto-foto mereka dari akun media sosial mereka dan menempelkannya di kartu ucapan.

"Oh ya? Maaf… aku hanya penasaran"

Haruskah orang penasaran menunjukkan ekspresi membunuh seperti itu? Park Junghwa- _ssi_? Dia pasti mencurigaiku.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"TI-TIDAK! tentu saja tidak! apa yang kau katakan Tae!"

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, hubunganku dengan Jungkook tidak pernah 'hanya' sebatas teman. dia bahkan tidak balik mengikutiku di twitternya. Sehingga aku harus berhenti mengikutinya setelah berhari-hari menunggu.

Setelah acara kelulusan _pun_ , kami tidak banyak bicara. Kami bahkan tidak bertegur sapa. Kami hanya saling berpapasan tanpa senyuman dibibir kami. Dia pergi dengan teman-teman dari kelas terdahulunya, sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam di belakang tempat duduk _Seonsaengnim_ bersama teman-teman sekelas.

 _ **Taehyung POVS End**_

.

.

.

.

 **END of PROLOG**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 : First Meet After a Long Time._

 **Hello, My First Love**

 _University, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor_

 **Boy X Boy / YAOI**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **With pairing : TaeKook - KookV**

;; _Rizkah Hijriyah_ ;;

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sulit dilupakan. Kebanyakan orang yang pernah merasakan cinta pertama pasti akan berpendapat demikian. Termasuk Taehyung yang hingga kini belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, Jeon Jungkook-._

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung –sekali lagi— mengusap kasar wajah manisnya. Sesekali menguap karena kantuk yang belum juga hilang. Kedua mata bundar pemuda Kim itu menengok ke samping kanannya lalu ke belakang dan ke depan, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela bus samping kiri yang sedang di tumpanginya.

Sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi tapi dia harus berada di kampus satu jam lagi. Hari yang menyebalkan, namun percayalah, jika ini adalah kegiatan keseharian Taehyung semenjak ia masuk _Universitas_ di bulan Agustus lalu. Dan sejak hari pertama pula, dia memilih untuk membawa dirinya menuju kampus menggunakan transportasi umum macam bus ini. Yang sudah menjadi langganannya sejak tiga bulan lalu dibanding ikut dengan pamannya yang kantornya satu arah.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dan turun di halte pemberhentian sebanyak dua kali, membuat Taehyung lelah sekaligus jengah karena ia harus melakukan itu seorang diri. Tidak ada teman yang rumahnya searah dengannya.

Ia mulai berpikir, _apakah akan bagus jika ia mulai menginap di asrama?_. Namun sekali lagi ia menggeleng ketika pemikiran itu menghinggapi. Ia tidak mungkin menginggalkan orang tuanya, dia adalah anak pertama, dan anak pertama adalah anak yang memiliki tanggung jawab sangat besar terhadap orang tuanya yang mulai beranjak lansia, ditambah kedua adinya yang masih kecil. Membuatnya resah –takut- jika mereka 'meniru' orang yang salah.

Tidak apa, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah seorang teman untuk menemaninya menjalani kesehariannya ini.

.

Di menit ke dua puluh, Ketika bus sedang berhenti menunggu lampu merah. Kedua mata bundar Taehyung terbuka lebar. Sudah berapa lama ia memutuskan atensinya untuk menatap keluar jendela? Dan berapa lama pula ia berusaha mengingat objek yang kini dipandanginya?

Seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor besar dengan jaket hitam berbahan sutera serta ranselnya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal berwarna putih yang mengingatkan Taehyung akan seseorang. Dia memakai helm lalu sepatu _boots_ cokelat muda yang juga Taehyung kenal. Bahkan dia merasa tidak asing dengan postur tubuh pemuda itu.

Sementara di luar bus, pemuda yang merasa di pandangi seseorang, menolehkan kepalanya dan berhasil! Dia menatap seorang pemuda dalam bus yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Detik berikutnya, kedua pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. _Jungkook-ssi! / Tae!_.

Buru-buru pemuda dengan motor besarnya itu membuka kaca depan helmnya, begitu _pun_ dengan Taehyung yang membuka kaca jendela bus.

"Tae?! Kau kah itu?!"

Pertanyaan pertama meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir si pemuda bermotor. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat Taehyung berdo'a agar lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau secepatnya.

Benar. Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Jungkook itu, lampu lalu-lintas berubah hijau. Dan tanpa Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook segera melajukan motornya untuk menyusul bus yang di tumpangi pemuda Kim.

Merah.

' _Sial!'_

"TAE?!"

Taehyung kembali melirik ke arah jendela lagi. Menatap Jungkook yang berada tepat di samping bus dengan pandangan was-was. "Ada apa, Jungkook- _ssi_?" tanyanya akhirnya. Dia terus memperhatikan Jungkook tanpa merasakan lehernya mulai pegal.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kuliah tentu saja"

"Dimana kau kuliah. _Ah!_ Apa di _Universitas_ yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa kita baru bertemu? Hey! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan—"

Bus berjalan. Lampu berubah menjadi hijau kembali dan Taehyung menghela napas lega. Sejak awal, saat Taehyung merasa tidak asing pada pemuda bermotor di lampu merah pertama, dia hanya berharap jika itu bukanlah teman lamanya.

Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Itu Jungkook! Jungkook teman lamanya di _senior high school_. Jungkook yang dia sukai bahkan hingga detik ini. Membuatnya sebagai manusia normal, merasakan jantungnya berpacu dalam dentuman yang tidak wajar akibat bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dia sebut sebagai _cinta pertama_ nya, setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Mungkin, sekitar satu tahun setelah kelulusan dan Jungkook memilih untuk menetap di sebuah asrama pria.

Baru saja Taehyung tersenyum karena Jungkook tak terlihat lagi dalam pandangannya di samping bus, lampu merah kembali menyala membuat ia mau tak mau kembali bertemu pandang dengan cinta lamanya.

"Tae! Berikan aku nomor ponselmu?! Atau… _ID Line_?"

Taehyung mengernyit, memandang Jungkook yang tersenyum tampan ke arahnya. Kemudian kedua matanya melirik ke sekitaran luar bus dan Jungkook sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ya Tuhan! Taehyung malu!.

"Mi-minta saja pada Junghwa- _ssi_ atau Boram- _ssi_. Mereka memiliki kontakku!"

Lampu merah berubah menjadi lampu hijau untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah mendengar teriakan Jungkook mengatakan 'ok!', Bus yang membawa Taehyung ke kampus mulai melaju kembali dan Taehyung juga bisa melihat Jungkook bersama motornya belok ke lain arah di perempatan jalan.

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa penyakitmu kambuh?"

Bulan ini adalah Desember, musim dingin telah datang beberapa hari lalu. Bagi orang-orang yang memiliki Gangguan Kesehatan Musiman seperti Taehyung pasti akan merasa resah dalam menjalani aktivitasnya. Tidak bisa dibohongi jika dengan melihat wajah Taehyung saja, teman-temannya sudah yakin jika pemuda itu tengah depresi akibat penyakitnya sendiri.

"Ya, selain itu… Aku memiliki kabar penting untuk diriku"

Kalimat aneh yang keluar dari bibir tebal Taehyung mengundang sekiranya tiga orang sahabatnya itu untuk segera duduk di kursi kantin tepat di hadapannya.

"Coba ceritakan!"

"Aku bertemu Jungkook- _ssi_ "

"APA?!"

Ketiga teman Taehyung saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sudah lama saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat mereka dan menceritakan perihal kisah cintanya –akibat paksaan salah satu dari mereka-. Mengenai Jungkook yang tampan _lah_ , Jungkook yang mirip dengan Junghyun _lah_ , Jungkook yang pintar bermain _badminton_ dan futsal _lah_ , Jungkook yang pintar meski nilainya turun drastis di semester akhir, hingga menceritakan Jungkook yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

Mereka tahu. Maka ketika Taehyung berujar demikian, yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu kalimat untuk menanggapinya ' _Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat bertemu satu sama lain?_ '.

"I-itu… Saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Saat di dalam bus, dia tidak sengaja berada di samping bus dengan motornya" Taehyung menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, memandang ketiga sahabatnya sejak masuk kampus ini.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang dia katakan. Intinya, dia meminta nomor ponselku"

"Lalu kau memberikannya?" Sahabatnya yang bernama Hong Jisoo itu menatap Taehyung penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku memberitahunya di tengah jalan!" Mendengar tawa teman-temannya, Taehyung mendengus. Dia kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Hari-hari yang menyebalkan di musim dingin adalah ketika penyakit anehnya kambuh. Taehyung mulai merasakannya ketika usianya menginjak delapan tahun dan itu merupakan pengalaman terburuk bagi Taehyung. Dia demam berkepanjangan, Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah selama delapan hari akibat penyakit tiba-tibanya itu.

Dan sekarang, dia masih merasakannya tapi sudah mengetahui cara agar penyakitnya tidak terlalu menganggu. Taehyung yang sekarang hanya bisa menunggu liburan natal dua minggu dari sekarang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lemahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikannya, bagaimana reaksinya?" Pemuda dengan topi bertuliskan _hiragana_ 'Yuta' itu memandang objeknya –Taehyung- dengan mata menyipit. Merasa ada yang ganjil dengan cerita sahabatnya.

" _Ah_! Itu. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminta kontakku pada Junghwa- _ssi_ atau Boram- _ssi_ "

"Kalau begitu! Apa kau tidak berpikir jika mereka berdua akan menaruh curiga padamu?"

Taehyung menatap temannya yang lain, Park Jimin.

"Jimin _ie_ benar Tae! Bukankah, selama kau satu kelas dengan dua gadis itu, mereka selalu menatapmu curiga jika membicarakan soal Jungkook?!"

" _OMO_?! Aku lupa, Jisoo- _ya_!"

"Kau tahu nama Instagramnya 'kan? Beritahu saja dia lewat pesan! Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang curiga… bahkan menatapmu sinis seperti yang dilakukan Junghwa padamu dulu"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan merenung akibat ucapan Jisoo padanya barusan, tapi untuk membuka akun Instagramnya dan mencari akun Jungkook untuk memberitahu kontak ponsel beserta _ID Line_ -nya lewat pesan.

Namun, lagi-lagi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Di detik saat Taehyung baru saja meng _klik_ ikon bernama Instagram itu, muncul notif pesan masuk di akun Line-nya.

 _Jeon Jungkook add you as friend._

 _ **Tambah Blokir Laporkan**_

Dengan jari bergetar, Taehyung menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas tulisan sebelah kiri layar ponselnya. Kemudian, kedua matanya memandang tiga sahabatnya dengan sendu.

"Dia sudah menerima kontak Line-ku dari salah satu gadis itu"

" _Arghh_! Salahmu tidak berpikir seperti yang kami pikirkan!"

Setelah meminta maaf pada Jimin yang berteriak heboh. Taehyung kembali menatap layar ponselnya, tepatnya pada beberapa balon percakapan yang dikirim Jungkook untuknya.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _Aku mendapatkan ID Line mu dari Boramie ^^_ 08.45

 _Apa aku mengganggumu?_ 08.45

 _Tae?_ 08.47

 _Kenapa hanya di read?_ 08.47

Taehyung rasanya ingin tenggelam ke dasar lautan saja saat Jungkook terus menerus mengiriminya pesan tak penting. Ia juga belum siap untuk membalas semua _chat_ yang Jungkook tujukan padanya. Hatinya berdesir aneh, menyenangkan tapi menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Hingga jam pelajaran selesai, ada sekitar dua puluh lima _chat_ dari Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak Taehyung balas.

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Pukul tiga sore, di taman kota yang sudah hampir sepi. Dua pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang membawa buku tengah berbincang dengan topik yang cukup rumit.

Seorang pemuda dengan sweater pink-putihnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya. "A-aku rasa. Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu. Aku sudah bilang padamu, untuk berhenti membuat _fanfic_ tentang diriku. Kau ingat itu bukan, Seolhyun- _ssi_?"

Satu-satunya gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi jika aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman, pasti topik tentangmu tidak akan hilang"

Pemuda bersweater pink-putih itu tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Tapi, jika hanya obrolan ringan. Tidak akan ada hubungannya dengan _fanfic_ bukan, Seolhyun- _ssi_ "

"Tapi, kami membicarakan pemuda lain untuk dijadikan _couple_ mu, Taehyung- _ssi_ "

Pemuda lainnya tertawa dalam diam melihat temannya memukul keningnya sendiri. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat. Tanda ia sedang kesal. "Hentikan ini, Seolhyun- _ssi_! Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan percobaan untuk _fanfic_ _yaoi_ mu"

Seolhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah panas dan ia ingin sekali menangis, jika saja pemuda lain –teman Taehyung- tidak ada dan tidak menyemangatinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh berkreasi lagi. Buatlah _fanfic_ tentang Taehyung. Sebanyak yang kau mau, Seolhyun- _ssi_ "

"Benarkah itu, Yuta- _kun_?"

"Ya! Aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk berkarya. Jangan dengarkan Taehyung. Ok!"

.

Dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, Taehyung menghampiri sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih. Duduk di sana dan mulai memejamkan kedua mantanya. Merasakan angin sepoi yang terasa menyejukan pikirannya. Tak memperdulikan keberadaan Yuta yang sibuk mengumpat kata-kata kasar karena Taehyung meninggalkannya diam-diam.

Tak sampai satu menit Yuta mengoceh, mengeluarkan amarahnya pada Taehyung. Dia menghentikan kegiatan tak penting itu, membuat sahabatnya yang sedang duduk membuka kembali mata bundarnya. Taehyung melihat jelas keadaan Yuta sekarang; bibir tebal yang setengah terbuka dan kedua mata yang tak hentinya berkedip.

Merasa penasaran, Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang membuat teman Jepangnya berhenti berceloteh. " _OMO_?!" Pemuda Kim semakin membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah mengetahui ada seseorang di samping kirinya.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

' _Jadi dia yang namanya Jungkook?!'_ — benak Yuta terkejut.

"Asramaku di dekat sini" Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum simpul pada Taehyung yang masih dalam keterkejutannya atas kedatangan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas _chat_ -ku di _Line_?"

Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang akan _blak-blakan_ jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang membuat masalah dengannya. Termasuk Kim Taehyung, teman lamanya di _senior high school_ yang baru bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Jungkook juga tidak tahu-menahu kenapa pemuda manis di depannya bisa berbuat seperti ini padanya.

Yuta di samping kanan Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan. Kedua alis matanya menukik halus seperti terlihat kebingungan, namun di sisi lain terlihat sedang meremehkan Jeon muda. "Hanya karena itu? Kau marah padanya?!"

Jungkook balas menatap sengit Yuta yang tanpa disadari menarik tubuh Taehyung ke arahnya, menaruh lengan kirinya dipinggang ramping Taehyung "Dia tidak membalas _chat_ -ku dan menurutku itu adalah sebuah masalah—"

"AP—"

"—Untuk Kim Taehyung! Apa aku punya masalah padamu, Kim?! Sampai kau tidak membalas pesanku?!"

Taehyung yang berada dalam rengkuhan Yuta itu hanya memperlihatkan tatapan _blank_ khasnya yang sudah Jungkook kenal lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan teman lamanya, Taehyung menundukkan kepala. Membuat poni surai cokelat _caramel_ nya berjatuhan menutupi wajah manis dengan rahang tegas itu.

Dia sibuk berpikir mengenai jawaban yang pantas untuk diberikan pada Jungkook. Taehyung sadar diri, dia yang bersalah karena tidak membalas _chat_ pribadi dari Jungkook. Andai Taehyung tidak mendengarkan permintaan ketiga sahabatnya saat di kantin kampus tadi pagi. Kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ya. Kesalahpahaman. Karena Taehyung yakin jika Jungkook berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya. Seperti, berubah sombong atau yang lebih parahnya lagi bila dia berpikir bahwa Taehyung tidak mau berteman dengannya. Mengingat _moment_ saat di perjalanan menuju masing-masing kampus mereka; Taehyung hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau marah padaku, Tae?!"

Buru-buru Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Yuta yang hendak menaruh dagunya di atas puncak kepala Taehyung terbentur, menimbulkan suara _AWW!_ yang cukup nyaring dari bibir tebal Yuta.

Mengindahkan rintihan Yuta, dengan paksa Taehyung menarik tubuh rampingnya keluar dari pelukan pemuda Jepang. Dan segera menempatkan posisi kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. "Tidak Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau salah paham!"

Diam-diam Yuta bersumpah akan mengutuk Taehyung jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kelakuannya dan dua temannya yang lain saat di kantin.

"A-aku… aku—"

"Ponselnya dipinjam Jimin"

"Siapa JJimin?"

"Jimin namanya, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa dia membuka semua _chat Line_ -ku?!"

Tatapan sengit Jungkook beralih dari Yuta menuju Taehyung yang masih dalam mode _blank_ -nya akibat keributan yang ditimbulkan dua pemuda tampan di kedua sisinya.

"Jimin anak yang ceroboh! Dia sangat nakal! Jungkook! Percaya padaku!"

"DIAM KAU! AKU BUTUH JAWABAN DARI TAEHYUNG! SIAPA KAU TERUS MELINDUNGI TAE, _HUH_?!"

"Aku?! KEKASIHNYA! MAU APA KAU?!"

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"Be-benarkah? Tae… aku tidak menyangka… kau telah memanfaatkan wajah cantikmu itu dengan baik…" Jungkook dengan sedikit kaku menarik tangan kanan Taehyung untuk berjabatan.

"EH?! Ti-tidak! Bukan, Jungkook- _ssi_! Aku bukan kekasihnya!"

"A-aku… selamat karena kau sudah berpacaran dengan 'pemuda' yang 'tampan'…" Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis,

"Hey! Sudah! Lepaskan! Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika aku benar kekasihnya, _huh_?! Apa hubungannya denganmu!"

Namun Taehyung yang masih mencerna ucapan 'selamat' dari Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh. Butuh setidaknya sekitar belasan detik sebelum dia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap teman lamanya kesal—

"Apa maksudmu?!" —Tapi itu hanya dalam hitungan detik, karena Taehyung segera berpamitan pada Jungkook. Meraih tangan kanan milik Yuta dan berjalan melewati pemuda Jeon. Membiarkan pemuda itu duduk sendirian.

"Tae… aku tidak menyangka kau telah berubah haluan…"

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Semua aktivitas hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Taehyung. Membayangkan kejadian pagi ini yang harus membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling akibat penyakit 'musiman'nya, hingga bertemu dengan teman lama yang membuatnya semakin berpikir banyak.

Malam itu Taehyung merasakan _insomnia_ nya kambuh. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Jungkook. Memikirkan ucapan Jungkook saat di taman yang menurutnya aneh. Dia seperti sedang menyindir dirinya karena memiliki wajah cantik.

"Apa dia berpikir aku seorang… _gay_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia tertidur pulas tepat pada pukul tiga pagi.

.

.

.

.

 **-ToBeContinued-**

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh...

Sekarang Uname ku ganti buat ngehindarin beberapa orang π_π

Ok, balas review ^O^

odorayaki chapter 1

ini ngg...seperti storyku wkwkwk. jadi kufollow wkwkwk bang tae You belong to mee

= hayooo story apaan? Real ya? Hmzzz sudah ku duga. Semangat ya! Jangan nyerah 3 makasih dah di follow ceritanya hehe. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan

7D chapter 1

Jangan bilang Junghwa suka sama Taehyung ? Kok gak pekaan si Taetae ?

Kasian Taetae, dia suka banget kayaknya sama Jungkook. Jadi mereka, sekedar teman ? Cuma itu aja ?

Lanjut ya ~

= Jung-hwa suka sama siapa masih rahasia ya. So, jangan lupa mampir terusss hehehe /tabok/ aduhhh gak maksa kok ≧﹏≦

Iya, Taetae kasihan deh... Dari jaman SMA gak bisa berhenti mikirin JK. Hmm.. Mereka cuma teman? Cuma itu aja? Iya, pertemuan terakhir mereka sih statusnya gitu gak tahu ke depannya hehehe

Kyunie chapter 1

kasian tae... pasti sulit bgt bwat tae nyimpen itu perasaannya...

tp kok aku ngrasa ada yg aneh y sama kookie... ?

oh y... yg d suka junghwa siapa ?

lanjut lanjut...

= Hooh. Tae sering nangis tahu gara2 lagu You Belong To Me ￣ω￣ /apasih gadanta/?

Apa yang aneh sama Kookie? O_o

Yang di suka Jung-hwa? Nanti tahu sendiri kok. Makanya pantengin terus ya /asik/

Makasih sudah mau baca~~

GestiPark chapter 1

Yaampun mnyedihkan TTTT

= /lapairmatamu/ sudahlah... Ini sudah takdir hiks ╯△╰

Oh ya, Yuta di chapter sebelumnya aku lupa ganti hehehe. Dia sebenarnya baru muncul di sini ok guys 😂


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Hello, My First Love**

 _University, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor_

 **Boy X Boy / YAOI**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **With pairing : TaeKook - KookV**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sulit dilupakan. Kebanyakan orang yang pernah merasakan cinta pertama pasti akan berpendapat demikian. Termasuk Taehyung yang hingga kini belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, Jeon Jungkook-._

 **.**

 **.**

Dosen yang akan mengajar tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Taehyung dan Yuta berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang telah disediakan kampus untuk mata kuliahnya hari ini dari koridor yang berlawanan. Demi apapun, ini adalah hari senin, mereka tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama setelah _weekend_.

Selain itu, Taehyung juga sudah cukup trauma dengan apa yang telah dilakukan dosen mata kuliahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi, ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi. Taehyung juga harus menjadi teman yang baik untuk Yuta yang baru datang ke korea khusus untuk belajar. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Yuta karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Persetan denganmu, Yuta. Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis dari kelas sastra inggris itu untuk membuat _fanfic_ tentang diriku?!"

Yuta tertawa, ia memegang kedua bahu Taehyung yang berada disampingnya. "Maaf, maaf. Lagipula, kau tidak boleh mencegah orang lain untuk berkarya, Taehyung _ie_ ~"

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , bagaimana dengan perjalananmu? Kenapa kau tidak terlambat?"

Taehyung dan Yuta melirik sekilas seorang gadis di depan tempat duduk mereka. Helaan napas panjang mereka berikan setelah mengetahui siapa gadis yang berani mengganggu debat –tak penting- mereka. "Kenapa kau sangat senang jika aku terlambat?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat menawan, namun bagi Taehyung yang sudah mengenalnya selama dua semester ini pasti tahu makna dalam senyuman itu. "Karena aku suka jika siswa terkenal seperti dirimu dihukum" lanjut gadis itu seraya berbisik.

"Lee Daehyo- _ssi_ , bukankah, kau juga siswi terkenal di kampus ini?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian lewat desisan tajam.

"Bukankah yang kalian maksud itu, 'mahasiswa dan mahasiswi', Taehyung- _ssi_ , Daehyo- _ssi_?"

"Apa kau bisa diam, Nakamoto Yuta- _san_?!"

Gadis itu menatap Taehyung lekat dengan tampang datar. Sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu. Karena, Lee Daehyo adalah musuhnya nomor satu di kampus yang tidak akan pernah mau berhenti mengganggunya kecuali tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Meski mereka satu jurusan. Kelas sastra Jepang, Taehyung hingga kini masih tidak paham atas kebencian yang dimiliki gadis itu terhadapnya.

.

Dosen dari kelas Taehyung berjalan keluar ruangan. Menandakan para mahasiswanya sudah bisa beristirahat. Melihat Yuta tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Membuat hati Taehyung sedikit cemburu. Tapi Taehyung bisa apa? karena Yuta bukanlah peliharaannya, melainkan sahabatnya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih tidak mengganggu Yuta dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

Kantin adalah tempat pilihannya. Selain kau bisa memakan makanan yang kau inginkan saat di rumah, ibumu melarang untuk memakannya. Taehyung juga bisa menggosip dengan temannya yang lain. Entah membicarakan komik keluaran terbaru atau yang lainnya, meski sesekali Taehyung harus menyapa balik para kenalannya maupun para penggemarnya.

Atensinya berubah ketika merasakan ada pergerakan disampingnya. Ada dua orang pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang kisah komik yang sedang kau baca" Ujar si pemuda bersurai _blonde_ memulai perbincangan. Taehyung dengan tenang menutup komik dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menatap pemuda di samping kanan dengan tampang tak peduli.

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu kelanjutan komik yang sedang kau baca itu?" Tanya pemuda itu –lagi-. Mengangkat komik Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. merespon pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya dengan santai. "Tentu saja aku mau… tapi biarlah aku mencari tahu sendiri" Tangan kanannya meraih kembali komiknya dari genggaman pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau masih membaca chapter 56? Bukankah, minggu ini mereka merilis chapter 65?"

Taehyung yang hendak membaca kembali, mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda di sebelah kirinya. "Apa urusannya denganmu? Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Melebarkan kedua matanya. "A-aku minta maaf…"

"TaeTae~~"

"Diam, Jimin _ie_!"

"Tae~~"

"Berisik Jisoo!"

"Ta—"

 _ **Drrttt**_. Taehyung meraih ponselnya di saku kanan jas _almamater_ nya. Ada banyak notif pesan tertera di layarnya. Dua notif pesan masuk dari seorang temannya, sebanyak 999+ dari _Group Chat_ dan Kontak resmi yang Taehyung ikuti.

 _ **Park Boram**_ **._.**

 _Tae? Kemarin Jungkook meminta kontak ID Line-mu, ada apa?_ _10.25_

 _Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya penasaran hehe._ _10.26_

Taehyung diam memandangi pesan-pesan itu. Park Boram adalah gadis yang Taehyung percayakan pada Jungkook jika pemuda itu menginginkan kontak _Line_ nya kemarin di perjalanan menuju kampus.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Dia menggeleng lemah. Jika Taehyung menceritakan pesan masuk dari Boram pada Jisoo, pemuda itu pasti akan menceramahinya berjam-jam, ditambah Jimin yang mungkin –dan pasti- akan berteriak heboh lalu mencekik lehernya. Sadis? Memang. Karena mereka tidak pernah –sebelumnya- mendapatkan teman se _bodoh_ Taehyung.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Setelah itu. Baik Taehyung, Jimin dan Jisoo kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang. Tak menyadari seseorang sedang gelagapan mencari Taehyung di kelas.

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Di saat semua aktivitas dalam kampus telah usai. Jam dua belas lebih sepuluh menit waktu setempat, Taehyung dan Yuta melangkah menuju gerbang universitas, bermaksud pulang meski teman-temannya sudah mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke _game centre_.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Taehyung tengah memikirkan jawaban yang pantas untuk membalas _chat_ Boram. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan pesan itu _berlumut_ di _obrolan Line_ nya. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya Taehyung pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Setelah meninggalkan Yuta di halte bus depan kampus, Taehyung memilih berjalan kaki menuju sebuah tempat yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Mungkin menghirup udara sejuk bisa membuahkan ide untuk menjawab pesan Boram agar gadis itu tidak curiga padanya. Tapi tunggu?!—

Taehyung tak hentinya menyatukan kedua alis tebal matanya. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras. _Kenapa aku yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Boram?_ , _Kenapa aku yang was-was?_ , _Kenapa aku yang ketakutan?_. –Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah bangku taman.

"Dasar aneh, seharusnya dia bertanya pada Jungkook, bukan padaku!—"

…

"—Atau sebaiknya aku _chat_ Jungkook saja, meminta saran sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu? Atau… Memberitahu Jungkook saja soal pertanyaan gadis itu dan Jungkook pasti akan langsung memberikan jawaban pada Boram- _ssi_ "

Dia duduk sambil bermonolog ria. Taehyung memijat keningnya saat pusing lagi-lagi mendera kepalanya. Dia hampir menutup mata ketika dia merasakan sebuah gerakan dari samping kiri. Buru-buru Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Dia adalah orang yang sampai detik ini belum bisa Taehyung lupakan. dia adalah cinta pertama Taehyung di _senior high school._ Dia adalah orang yang barusan Taehyung sebut-sebut namanya.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kita baru bertemu jika kampus kita searah?" tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

"A-aku menunda satu tahunku untuk membantu _eomma_ di toko kuenya"

"Ah— pantas saja"

Diam.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara. Taehyung dengan pikirannya dan Jungkook _pun_ dengan pikirannya.

Taehyung tetap tidak bicara meski ada beberapa gadis yang tiba-tiba datang untuk meminta tanda tangan Jungkook. Taehyung sendiri baru tahu ternyata pekerjaan Jungkook adalah seseorang yang biasa mengcover lagu milik penyanyi menggunakan gitar dan mengunggah videonya ke akun youtube.

Di Jepang, pekerjaan seperti itu di sebut _Uttaite_. Sama seperti Sako Tomohisa yang sudah debut menjadi penyanyi 'sungguhan' di tahun 2012.

"Terima kasih"

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil TaeTae oleh teman-temannya itu memandang Jungkook. Sedikit terkejut karena ia sempat melamun. "Terima kasih, untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu. Sehingga aku bisa masuk ke _universitas_ "

Jungkook tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Dia baru ingat jika dia sudah banyak membantu Jungkook di _senior high school_.

Menuliskan catatan Jungkook yang belum selesai, membantu Jungkook mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris, berbagi buku paket milik sekolah disaat Jungkook tidak membawanya, membelikan Jungkook makanan ketika pemuda itu melupakan uang jajannya, dan banyak… banyak sekali bantuan yang telah Taehyung lakukan untuk Jungkook, termasuk tugas kelompok dan tugas individu mata pelajaran komputer.

"Ah ya… sama-sama— Tapi, Jungkook- _ssi_ "

"Ya?"

"Ku dengar dari Boram- _ssi_ , kau kuliah karena orang tuamu memintamu untuk menjaga sepupumu? Kau sebenarnya tidak mau kuliah, kau ingin langsung bekerja, ya _'kan_? Aku benar?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dulu saat ada reuni kecil-kecilan di rumah Boram- _ssi_ , dia mengatakan itu"

"I-iya… seperti itulah. Oh?! Soal Yuta- _kun_ …"

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Dia lupa jika kemarin dia sangat membenci ucapan 'selamat' dari Jungkook ketika pemuda itu menanggapi kalimat 'bodoh' Yuta. Hingga membuat Taehyung benar-benar kesal. "Kau tahu namanya?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, mendengar respon Taehyung yang berubah dingin. "Maaf soal kemarin! Aku tidak tahu jika Yuta- _kun_ adalah siswa pertukaran hehehe…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Jadi, itu artinya, aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"HAH?! APA?!" Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa melihat ekspresi bingung Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri kesal dengan para penggemar seniornya di kampus, **Lee Min Ho** –yang tiba-tiba datang-, selalu saja merusak suasana bahagia orang! _–Ya, Taehyung bahagia karena bertemu Jungkook lagi—_.

Untuk apa mereka berteriak di tempat umum, heh?!. Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

"MINHO OPPA, BIARKAN AKU MEMBAYAR MAKANANMU DI STARBUCKS NANTI!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan membayarnya sendiri"

"KYAAA~~~"

" _Geez_! Maaf, tadi aku tidak mendengarmu! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa…"

Taehyung ingin menangis. sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama dia meminta Jungkook untuk mengulang kata-katanya.

Dulu, saat di _senior high school_ , saat guru Seni menyuruh mereka untuk membuat kelompok. Keadaan sedang ricuh dan tidak kondusif untuk membicarakan hal itu karena jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat pertama.

Jungkook duduk di belakang Taehyung, di depan mereka ada Junghwa yang sedang mengobrol dengan ketua kelas. Taehyung dengan jelas mendengar jika Jungkook bicara padanya, tapi Jungkook tidak ingin mengulangnya.

" _Tae… ayo kita sekelompok…"_

" _Ya? apa katamu?"_

Taehyung baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook dan bersorak dalam hatinya saat Jungkook mengajaknya untuk satu kelompok. Mereka baru saja mengobrol meski dengan posisi Taehyung membelakangi Jungkook. Namun, jawaban pemuda Jeon membuat Taehyung hanya diam, tidak bisa memaksa kehendak pemuda itu untuk mengatakan ajakannya lagi.

" _Tidak… bukan apa-apa…"_

Setelahnya Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Memaklumi keadaan Jungkook. karena, jika kelompok tidak dibuat langsung oleh _Seonsaengnim_ dan dibentuk dengan murid, Jungkook belum pernah satu kelompok dengannya. Dia akan bergabung dengan Junghwa, Minki, Sungjae dan yang lain.

Awalnya, Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan soal ajakan itu sembari mengira-ngira jika Jungkook juga menginginkan Taehyung berada di sampingnya. Tapi, setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang menghancurkan harapannya… Taehyung semakin yakin, perasaan Jungkook padanya tidaklah lebih dari sekedar teman yang membantu teman yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

"O-oh ya… kenapa kau bisa tahu soal Yuta?"

Jungkook tersenyum, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan geli. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat layar ponsel teman sekamarku di asrama, menunjukkan fotonya dan Yuta- _kun_. Ternyata mereka teman masa kecil"

"Apa mereka sama-sama mahasiswa pertukaran?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Eum— Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Jungkook- _ssi_ "

Taehyung menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dipegang Jungkook, menahan pemuda Kim sebelum dia pergi. "Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Jungkook"

Pemuda di depannya tampak menelan ludahnya sendiri. Taehyung gugup, dipandang Jungkook dan mendengar suara _baritone_ milik teman lamanya. "Ba-baiklah…"

.

Kedua kaki jenjang Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju halte. Pikirannya melayang pada _moment_ - _moment_ ketika dia bersama Jungkook di _senior high school_ hingga _moment_ mereka beberapa saat lalu di taman kota.

Kemudian tangan kirinya dia angkat, menggenggam tepat di pergelangannya. Berusaha mengingat bagaimana sentuhan Jungkook itu terasa mengenai kulit luarnya. Membandingkan sentuhan-sentuhan Jungkook yang lalu. Adakah perubahan berarti yang menandakan pemuda itu menyukainya?. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya membola mengingat sesuatu.

" _Arghh_! Aku lupa membicarakan soal _chat_ Boram- _ssi_!"

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung, Yuta, Jimin dan Jisoo menghabiskan waktu mereka di _mall_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus. Tiga diantara mereka bersorak gembira kala _movie_ yang ditunggu sejak jauh hari akhirnya rilis dan siap diputar beberapa menit lagi.

Taehyung memilih diam. Di kursi tunggu di luar gedung bioskop lantai dua itu. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak memperdulikan keributan yang berasal dari ketiga temannya; tidak sabar melihat artis _favorite_ mereka, Son Yejin.

"Tae! Kau yakin tidak ikut masuk?!"

Merasa dipanggil, Taehyung menoleh ke arah tiga pemuda yang memandangnya khawatir. Masih ada sekitar delapan menit sebelum pintu teater 3 dibuka dan _movie_ terbaru akan ditayangkan. Tapi Taehyung menggeleng, tetap pada tujuannya, hanya mengantar mereka sampai ruang tunggu di luar bioskop.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian saja"

"Dua jam lamanya Tae, kami takut ka—"

"Tidak apa-apa Jimin _ie_ , baterai ponselku masih delapan puluh tiga persen. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain _game_ "

Yuta menghela napas. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kami selesai, OK!"

"OK!"

Tak berselang lama, pintu yang menjadi pembatas ruang tunggu dan ruangan bioskop _pun_ terbuka. Mempersilahkan semua orang yang ingin menonton _movie_ berjalan rapi memasukinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman misterius. "Aku bisa mengelilingi _mall_ ini dulu sebelum mereka keluar, _'kan_?"

.

Pemuda Kim itu masih asik dengan ponselnya sebelum melakukan petualangan kecilnya di _mall_. Hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda lain yang menatapnya dari jauh. Sedang menerka 'apakah pemuda yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu adalah kenalannya atau bukan'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda dengan tas hitam itu melangkah maju dengan percaya diri. Menghampiri Taehyung yang sebelumnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat keadaan sekitar –membuat pemuda yang menatapnya dari jauh tadi yakin jika itu adalah kenalannya-.

"Tae? Kau di sini?"

Mendongak. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ada Jungkook yang duduk di samping kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat bukan main. Dia sedikit meremat ponsel pintarnya sebelum mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Kau sendirian"

"A-aku dengan teman-temanku. Me-mereka sedang di Bi-Bioskop"

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"A-aku tidak suka. Itu membuat kepalaku sakit"

Jungkook bingung. Ok. Mungkin maksud Taehyung adalah 'ketika kau berada di Bioskop maka kau harus rela mendongakkan kepalamu'. Tapi, bukankah masih ada kursi di belakang? Dengan begitu, Taehyung tidak perlu mendongak. Dia hanya harus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat layar besar itu" Seakan mengerti tatapan Jungkook padanya, Taehyung menambahkan jawaban atas pertanyaan teman lamanya.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu dibahas"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ju-Jungkook- _ssi_?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan siang di MCd dan ingin berkeliling sebentar, jadi aku meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih mengobrol di sana"

"O-oh…"

"Kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di sini sebelum pulang"

"Bagaimana kalau berkeliling bersama?"

 _ **Blush**_

Taehyung tidak tahan dengan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas mendadak. Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mengangguki ajakan Jungkook. "Ta-tapi, bisakah kita pergi ke toko buku dulu?"

"Tentu!"

.

Dua teman lama di _senior high school_ itu berjalan lurus melewati gedung bioskop untuk menuju toko buku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Meski kadang tawa terdengar dari bibir keduanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama gugup. _Ayolah_ , mereka tidak cukup dekat.

Tapi Taehyung suka. Dia sangat suka keadaan seperti ini. Ketika dia dan orang yang di sukainya melakukan perjalanan berdua, terlebih lagi degup jantungnya yang terus berdetak melewati batas normal dan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Entah kenapa Taehyung tersenyum karena bisa merasakan kembali sensasi yang dulu pernah dirasakannya saat duduk berdua dengan Jungkook di dalam kelas.

Sensasi yang hampir setahun belakangan tidak lagi dirasakannya. Dan Taehyung berjanji untuk mengingat petualangan kecil ini sebelum ia mendapatkan pendamping hidup.

Menyadari otaknya memikirkan hal aneh, Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia yang jalannya sedikit di belakang Jungkook, menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan sendu. ' _jika saja pendamping hidupku adalah Jungkook-ssi, aku tidak akan melupakan moment ini_ '. Tapi kalau bukan, tentu saja Taehyung berjanji pada pasangan hidupnya kelak untuk melupakan semua kenangan bersama cinta lamanya.

"Tae!"

"Ya?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Lucu melihat tingkah Taehyung yang terkejut karena di 'bangunkan' secara paksa dari lamunannya. "Maaf. Jadi, kau mau beli buku apa?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju sebuah rak bertuliskan 'musik'. Di sana banyak macam-macam buku untuk mempelajari musik dan tentu… banyak juga majalah-majalah mengenai penyanyi, _girlband_ - _boyband_ , maupun _band_ di Negara mereka.

"Kau— Ingin membeli yang seperti ini?"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal. "Jika kau tidak suka! Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Kedua mata Jungkook membola. Terkejut dengan sikap Taehyung. Dia memang tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Dia adalah _fanboy_ BTS, Jungkook tahu. Maka, ketika dia mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi, Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Taehyung lagi.

"O-ok… aku minta maaf"

Taehyung memilih tidak mendengarkan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tahu, meski temannya tidak merespon, dia tahu jika Taehyung sudah memaafkannya dari ajakan Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya, berpindah menuju rak tempat komik di letakkan.

"Woah! Komik ini baru rilis! Aku harus membelinya!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum maklum. Sikap kekanakan Taehyung satu itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Hingga tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di toko buku. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan ke kasir dengan membawa buku yang berbeda. Ada dua komik dan dua majalah di tangan Taehyung sedangkan Jungkook hanya membawa satu buku pelajaran yang Taehyung ketahui sebagai materi kuliah pemuda Jeon itu.

.

"Aku lapar~ Bisa kita pergi mencari makan?"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengusak puncak kepala Taehyung kala pemuda itu berpikir dengan menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Taehyung yang menjadi korban hanya bisa diam setelahnya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, dan diam-diam Jungkook memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Taehyung. Benar-benar lucu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ke sana! Aku ingin makan yang manis-manis!"

Jadilah mereka menaiki tangga berjalan menuju lantai tiga _mall_. Mencari makanan yang dimaksud Taehyung.

Makanan manis berbentuk pipih bundar yang terbuat dari tepung dan ditaburi cokelat-strawberry – _topping_ kesukaan Taehyung-. Jungkook yang bahkan sudah kenyang setelah menghabiskan satu porsi burger bersama teman-temannya, merasa tergiur dengan semua _topping_ yang di suguhkan dalam daftar menu.

"Aku _choco-cheese_ "

.

Setelah melakukan petualangan kecil di dalam _mall_ berdua dengan sang cinta lama. Taehyung tak lepas dari senyuman kotaknya yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Jungkook kala pemuda itu berbincang dengannya.

Sekitar satu jam lebih empat puluh menit, keduanya sampai di tempat pertemuan pertama mereka –ruang tunggu bioskop-. Tinggal sebentar lagi, Yuta, Jimin dan Jisoo akan menampakkan batang hidung mereka di hadapan dua orang yang kini masih sibuk tertawa akibat lelucon dari Jungkook.

"Tae. Apa kau pulang dengan menaiki bus?"

"I-iya, aku harus dua kali turun di pemberhentian sebelum sampai ke rumah"

"Be-begini—" ujar Jungkook gugup. Sebenarnya besok adalah hari rabu dan dosen mata kuliahnya tidak bisa hadir. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Mendapatkan ajakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Taehyung hanya bisa diam dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Asramamu dan halte jaraknya cukup ja—"

"Tidak! Besok aku libur, jadi, aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Kau tahu jika kompleks kita searah _'kan_?"

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungan Taehyung. Jadi, dia mengangguki ajakan Jungkook. Untuk ikut pulang bersama pemuda itu menggunakan motor. Tidak apa-apa jika dia masuk angin, yang terpenting adalah . . . .pertamamu!.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu ruang bioskop yang dimasuki Jimin, Yuta dan Jisoo terbuka. Ketiga temannya keluar belakangan. Taehyung yang saat itu hendak pamit pulang harus terlibat _cek-cok_ lebih dulu dengan Jisoo dan Jimin yang terus menanyakan 'akan bagaimana' jika Taehyung pulang naik motor bersama Jungkook. Mereka sangat khawatir.

Di sisi lain, Yuta yang menyadari keberadaan Jungkook hanya mendecih tidak suka akibat kejadian kemarin sore di taman kota.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu teman-teman"

"Hati-hati Tae!"

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , tolong jaga TaeTae dengan baik ya! Jangan cepat-cepat! Dia bisa kenapa-napa!"

"Jimin _ie_!—"

HUP— Jungkook membuka lebar kedua bola matanya –lagi-. Saat dengan posesifnya Yuta memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung. Membisikkan kata-kata sebelum sahabatnya dan musuhnya –Jungkook- pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

 **-ToBeContinued-**

Maaf lama readers-nim otakku mentok :'((  
Sekarang balas review (y) :-D

 **Odorayaki**

Jungkook : berani bayar berapa kalau mau tahu pengakuanku? Kkk~

 **Nabilla Taehyung**

Huaaaa makasih banget udah mau baca ffnya. Iya, ini udah lanjut ya ^^

 **Dedek (?)**

Uname mu bagus Dek! Ohya, saat kamu baca prolog aku udah update chap 1 nya loh ^O^.  
Makasih semangat dan reviewnya. Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya(?) ya hehe

 **7D**

Iya, aku juga kesel sama Jungkook. Seolah-olah nyindir Tae gitu. Nyebelin deh /akungomongapa/ , . Dan ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah mampir beybehhh~ *huekk

 **Ismafebry**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya ~^O^~ aku malu tingkat dewa deh ;-D  
Sudah di update ya lanjutannya, terima kasih sduah mampir :-*

 **Kwoshistar**

Apanya yang sangar? ;-)  
Sudah aku update ya lanjutannya, terima kasih juga semangatnya muachh~~

 **Kyunie**

Iya, Tae ketemu Kookie . dan Tae kayanya bakal GAMON deh ya… apalagi Jungkooknya minta kontaknya dia.  
Dan Jungkook ngomong kaya gitu karena mungkin ada alasannya *maybe atau… dia nyindir Tae? hmm… /akungomongapa/(2)

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha**

Kecewa? Kookie gak kecewa cuma... 😂😂

 **Ahra – Joonjin105**

Aduhhh~ Kenapa kesel sama ayang-ayangku? ,  
Yuta salah apa? Jungkook salah apa? Maafin mereka~~~

 **GestiPark**

Hooh, beraninya nyindir doang(?). Kalau soal Jung-hwa... Eum... Gak koment deh ya hahaha...hooh, Tae GAMON gara2 ketemu JK 😂😂


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **Hello, My First Love**

 _University, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor_

 **Boy X Boy / YAOI**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **With pairing : TaeKook - KookV**

;; _Rizkah Hijriyah_ ;;

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sulit dilupakan. Kebanyakan orang yang pernah merasakan cinta pertama pasti akan berpendapat demikian. Termasuk Taehyung yang hingga kini belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, Jeon Jungkook-._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di perjalanan_

Taehyung diam. Sudah satu halte –tempat pemberhentian bus pertama- telah dia lewati dan itu artinya sekitar lima belas menit Taehyung duduk dengan nyaman di belakang Jungkook yang sibuk menyetir motor besarnya.

Kadang Jungkook mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan teman lamanya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak dia tahu, Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya karena rasa malu yang teramat sangat sedang menyelimutinya.

Ya, Taehyung malu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jungkook berkata untuk berpegangan padanya! Memeluk perutnya yang Taehyung yakini ber _abs_ itu, karena dia melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Ok, tapi setelah pemuda Jeon itu memelankan kembali laju motornya dan memilih untuk membuka suara, Taehyung tetap berpegang padanya. Tidak melepaskan sedikit _pun_ tautan kesepuluh jemarinya yang melingkari perut Jungkook.

Bukan salah Taehyung di sini. Dengan berbagai alasan Jungkook katakan pada Taehyung agar tidak melepaskan pelukannya yang tentu dipercayai Taehyung. Alasannya terdengar sangat konyol tapi Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

' _Aku bisa saja melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan penuh secara mendadak_ '

Pemuda Kim itu tidak berpikir untuk menasihati temannya untuk tidak _sembrono_ di tengah jalan. Tapi ayolah, Taehyung sedang malu sekarang. Kepalanya yang tidak menggunakan helm itu berhasil membuat siapa saja yang melihat wajahnya akan tersenyum secara misterius.

Dan setelah melewati perjalanan lebih dari satu jam –Jungkook memelankan laju motornya-, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah kompleks perumahan. Taehyung sengaja meminta Jungkook untuk menurunkannya di gerbang pintu masuk kompleks. Tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan. Meski hatinya ingin sekali memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada keluarganya.

Tidak apa-apa, mungkin suatu saat nanti. Bolehkan, Taehyung berharap?

.

" _Tae, apa kau punya teman di kompleks *****?_ "

" _Iya, namanya Jeon Jungkook, kenapa eomma?_ "

" _Ayahnya adalah temanku saat senior high school_ "

" _O-oh ya?_ "

" _Hei! Dia juga adalah besan kita!_ "

" _APA?!_ "

" _Keponakan ayahnya adalah bibimu yang menikah dengan pamanmu sekarang_ "

" _Maksudmu, bibi Baekhyun?_ "

" _Ne, dia menikah dengan pamanmu! Kalian adalah besan sayang! Apa kau tidak pernah memberitahunya jika bibimu tinggal di kompleks yang sama dengannya?_ "

" _Tidak_ "

" _Kau ini bagaimana!_ "

…

"TAEHYUNG _ie_ BANGUN NAK!"

"NE!" Taehyung mengusap peluh yang menutupi keningnya. Dia barus saja mendapat mimpi menyebalkan.

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak di atas kasurnya. Memikirkan mimpi barusan yang berhasil membuatnya mengingat suatu hal penting. Dia dan Jungkook adalah besan. Ya, Taehyung ingat fakta itu sekarang.

Sebuah fakta mengejutkan dalam hidupnya. Ibunya memberitahu hubungan keluarganya dan keluarga Jungkook adalah ketika pengambilan rapot tahun kedua di semester ke empat _senior high school_.

Taehyung merasa kisah cintanya semakin terasa rumit. Di satu sisi Jungkook memiliki Jisoo, dilain sisi dia dan Jungkook merupakan besan. Jika sudah begini, tentu saja hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah sekedar 'teman'.

Si sulung Kim itu terisak. Air mata yag semula ditahannya kini sudah mengaliri pipi mulus Taehyung. "Kenapa seperti ini?!" bisiknya. Dia lelah dengan kisah cintanya sendiri, karena percaya atau tidak, bahwa Taehyung sudah berulangkali berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sukanya terhadap Jungkook.

Salah satunya karena status besan yang disandang keduanya –selain berusaha menatap kedua mata Jungkook saat berbicara-.

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Taehyung meringkuk di kelasnya. Dia sengaja membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di lantai kelas dan berbaring di sana. Sekarang masih jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima, masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum dosen menampakkan jati dirinya.

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas _almamater_ , memasangkan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu Bigbang – If You untuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya memperhatikan tingkah Yuta yang tengah duduk –sambil mengobrol- di depannya.

Taehyung bosan, memainkan ponselnya dan menemukan _chat pribadi_ dari Jungkook. Mengajaknya nonton bioskop? _Hell_ , Taehyung suda bilang padanya jika da tidak menyukai ruangan dengan TV super besar itu.

Setelah memilih tidak membalas _chat_ dari Jungkook –yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia balas jika pemuda itu mengiriminya pesan-, langsung terduduk. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Sampai ketika sekelebat mimpi yang di alamiya tadi malam menjelang pagi itu menghampiri kepalanya. Dia meringis, merasa jika beban hidupnya bertambah. Padahal, apa salahnya mencintai seseorang terlebih orang itu adalah kenalan lamanya? Tapi yang menjadi kesalahan Taehyung adalah mencintai Jeon jungkook yang sudah dimiliki Kim Jisoo, mencintai seorang yang juga menjadi besan dalam keluarga besarnya.

Taehyung harus apa? Menenggelamkan perasaan sukanya pada pemuda itu atau bagaimana? Dia sangat bingung.

"Tae! Jangan lupa, minggu ini kita akan pergi ke Perpustakaan, OK!"

Pemuda Kim hanya menyahuti ucapan dari teman Jepangnya yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya dengan sebuah anggukan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya setelah kedua mata bundarnya melihat seorang pria dewasa memasuki ruangan, membawa beberapa buku tebal dan… buku absensi?

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Hari minggu, saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk berlibur. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya akan menggigil setiap waktunya malam tiba. Dia harus memeluk boneka _Evee_ kesayangannya jika ingin tidur, atau ibunya akan menyanyikan sebuah l _ullaby_ indah penghantar tidur. Otaknya _pun_ lelah karena memikirkan kehadiran Jungkook selama seminggu terakhir.

Perasaan yang Taehyung alami memanglah menyenangkan. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang waktu –sebelum penyakitnya perlahan kambuh-. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai orang yang Taehyung sukai, Jungkook masih memiliki beberapa hal yang membuat Taehyung sangat sulit untuk meraihnya.

Tempat satu-satunya yang tidak, dan tidak mungkin di jelajahi Yuta dan dua temannya yang lain adalah _Mall_. Maka Taehyung berinisiatif untuk kabur ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ia tiba pada pukul sebelas pagi, dan langsung memesan sebuah kopi untuk menyegarkan kedua matanya.

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesekali setiap orang-orang menatapnya. Terkesan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang memang. Terserah, Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia ingin jalan-jalan sendirian, meski saat pulang, dia tetap akan membelikan kedua adik kecilnya sedikit oleh-oleh.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ya?"

Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk mengatur pemutar musik.

Alangkah terkejutnya Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya kini. Dia ingin berteriak dan mencekik pemuda itu karena menghancurkan jalan-jalan minggu paginya yang ia tujukan untuk melupakannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Jungkook kembali bertanya. Dia menatap Taehyung dan Taehyung tidak sengaja menatapnya. Mereka saling berpandangan! Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi karena gugup.

"Menghindari Yuta, Jimin dan Jisoo tentu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya… Mereka mengajakku bertemu di perpustakaan kota, tapi aku menjawab 'ya' dan pergi ke sini"

"Aneh"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menggangguku dulu. Aku pusing"

"Ok"

Jungkook sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Taehyung juga sibuk dengan ponselnya. Keduanya benar-benar canggung, bagaimana pun juga, sejak _senior high school,_ mereka tidak pernah bicara banyak. Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah menatap mata Jungkook saat sedang mengobrol.

Meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika disaat Taehyung ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap Jungkook, dia melakukan tindakan _ekstream_ itu. Belajar menatap kedua mata Jungkook saat sedang bicara dengannya.

Awalnya memang bisa, tapi ketika Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook, pemuda itu lah yang berbalik tidak ingin menatap kedua matanya. Ada apa dengan hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Apakah Jungkook menyukainya? atau tidak sudi melihat kedua mata Taehyung? oh ya ampun… Taehyung sangat kecewa jika pernyataan yang terakhir benar adanya.

"Tae, apa artinya, kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

Tangannya hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri. Taehyung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang segera meminta maaf.

"Be-belum… aku… aku tidak memilikinya…"

' _Lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin memilikinya selain dengan Jungkook.'_

Benaknya berkecamuk saat Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya. Akankah dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung? Akankah dia ingin mengajak Taehyung berkencan?

" _Huft_ …"

1…

3…

7…

Detik, Jungkook menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. terus berulang kali. Kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan senyum tampannya. "Aku dengar dari Junghwa- _ssi_ , kau ingin menikah dengan cinta pertamamu, benar?"

Seketika, Taehyung merasa waktu telah berjalan dengan lambat saat Jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

 _Sial,_ apa yang dikatakan gadis itu? Apa dia menceritakan keanehan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook? Atau… dia bisa saja mengarang cerita untuk membuat Jungkook percaya bahkan membenci Taehyung, sehingga saat di hari kelulusan, Jungkook tidak mengobrol dengannya satu detik pun.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padamu? Apa kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?"

"Bukan apa-apa… kau tahu jika kami suka menggosip _'kan_? hahaha… dan tidak, aku tidak tahu cinta pertamamu, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Tidak… kau tidak perlu tahu…"

"Itu sangat sulit Tae. Aku terkejut saat mendengar jawabanmu… atau jangan-jangan kau belum menemukan cinta pertamamu?"

Taehyung memijat keningnya pelan. "Bukan urusanmu, Jungkook- _ssi_ …"

Demi apapun, Taehyung sudah menceritakan dari awal pertemuannya dengan Jungkook, merubah perasaannya yang sekedar kagum menjadi suka, hingga kini, menobatkan Jungkook sebagai cinta pertamanya pada tiga sahabatnya, tidak sekalipun berharap pertanyaan itu keluar dari cinta pertamanya sendiri.

"Atau… cinta pertamamu berada di _senior high school_ dan berpisah denganmu saat memasuki _universitas_?"

"Jeon Jungkook, aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah… Begini saja… Bagaimana jika kita berkencan sekarang?"

Taehyung berhenti memijat keningnya. menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Karena ak—"

"Kookie- _ya_?"

 _ **DEG**_

Taehyung segera menunduk. Menolak melihat kedatangan Kim Jisoo. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu jika dia dan Jungkook ada di sini? Atau, mereka kembali menjalin kasih dan sedang berkencan di sini?

' _Lalu kenapa Jungkook-ssi mengajakku berkencan tadi?_ '

Pupus sudah harapan Taehyung yang terbentuk oleh ajakan kencan Jungkook beberapa detik lalu. Apa dia berniat hanya untuk menggodanya? Taehyung jadi ingat bagaimana Jungkook memberi selamat padanya saat tahu Yuta adalah 'kekasih' nya. Dia pasti hanya ingin menggoda.

"Bukankah dia temanmu di _senior high school_?"

" _Ne_ , Jisoo- _ya_! Dia Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Kalian tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya _'kan,_ dia selalu berada di dalam kelas…"

"Hai… Taehyung-ssi, aku Kim Jisoo. Kekasih Jeon Jungkook"

Dalam benak Taehyung, membenarkan pikirannya mengenai status hubungan pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik di depannya. Lagipula, untuk apa gadis itu memperkenalkan diri? bahkan dia tahu jika dia dan Taehyung satu sekolah saat _junior high school_ , keberadaan Jisoo juga sangat terkenal.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada Jisoo. "Hai, Jisoo- _ssi_ … aku teman Jungkook- _ssi_ …" kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata ada disini…"

Tanpa menjawab uluran tangan Taehyung, Jisoo segera menyuruh Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. berpamitan pada Taehyung dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda Kim itu. Benar-benar gadis yang tidak sopan.

Taehyung kembali duduk. wajahnya terlihat lelah. Keningnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Mengingat kalimat yang di katakan Jisoo padanya. _Kekasih Jeon Jungkook_. Jadi mereka benar-benar kembali menjalin hubungan setelah putus selama beberapa waktu. Ternyata Jungkook masih menyukai gadis itu.

" _Cih_!" Kopi _caramel macchiato_ yang tinggal setengah gelas itu ditenggak habis oleh Taehyung. _Mood_ nya benar-benar hancur. Setelah mendapat paksaan dari tiga sahabatnya untuk ikut ke perpustakaan, sekarang Jungkook menambah dampak buruk lain bagi hari yang harusnya dia pakai untuk liburan.

.

.

.

.

 **-ToBeContinued-**

Maafkan daku jikalau terlalu pendek huhuhu~  
Mari kita buat ini mudah. Aku bakal tamatin ff ini mungkin I chap depan.  
Kita lagi puasa dan aku tahu kalian sibuk banget.

Aku juga gitu readers-nim, mianhae  
Agustus besok aku mulai masuk kuliah dan sekarang ini aku mau belajar lagi supaya gak grogi(?) di tengah jalan. coz, aku ngambil jurusan yang bukan keahlianku(?)

Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku readers-nim jika kalian kecewa bangetttt….

Ok, review untuk yang terakhir, maaf di chap depan aku gak bisa balas hehe

 **Kyunie**

Hooh, Tae emang pantes di lindungi #Taetaesquadprotection ! kkk~  
Dan, yeah~ sepertinya Kookie memang sedang PDKT… lagi cari celah buat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan hahaha

 **GestiPark**

IYA JUNGKOOK SUKA TAE! nuna puas?

 **7D**

Iya beb, aku lanjut lagi nih.  
BTW, yang kemarin… Kenapa Taehyung budek dan gak baca gerakan mulut? Cuma butuh satu alasan. TAEHYUNG GUGUP DEKET GEBETAN :-D

 **odoroyaki**

Iya sayang… ini masih PDKT ;-)

 **exohye**

hmm… gapapa sayang! makasih dah mau baca ff abal-abal ini ya hahaha  
and, iya, Junghwa itu cewek dan kalau mau tahu mukanya, cari aja Junghwa Exid, dia 95L makanya aku masukin sini hehe  
Gak kok, gak bakal lama progress(?)nya :-D

ff ini soft banget, aku suka. unchhh~ makasih sayang :-*


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 : I have AS card for You._

 **Hello, My First Love**

 _University, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor_

 **Boy X Boy / YAOI**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **With pairing : TaeKook - KookV**

;; _Rizkah Hijriyah_ ;;

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang sulit dilupakan. Kebanyakan orang yang pernah merasakan cinta pertama pasti akan berpendapat demikian. Termasuk Taehyung yang hingga kini belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, Jeon Jungkook-._

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu Taehyung hanya berada di dalam kelasnya. Tidak pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan maupun ke taman belakang kampus –tempat biasa menghabiskan waktu-. Dia juga tidak pernah lagi terlihat menyambangi taman kota. Membuat seorang pemuda mengharapkan kehadirannya dengan cemas.

Tidak! Siapa yang peduli pada Jungkook setelah mengetahui kebenaran seminggu yang lalu?! Jungkook menggodanya walau jelas-jelas ada kekasihnya di sana. _sialan_. Pasangan kekasih itu… Taehyung harus menghindari mereka.

 _ **Ping**_

 _ **Park Boram._.**_

 _Kim?! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!_ _10.10_

 _OMO?! ini sudah lebih dari seminggu!_ _10.10_

Taehyung dalam keadaan _badmood_ adalah Taehyung yang tidak menggunakan akal sehat. Dia akan mengutarakan apa _pun_ yang ada dipikirannya pada seseorang jika mereka berani mengganggunya.

 _ **Tae-hyung, Kim**_

 _10.10_ _Hei nona! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?!_

 _Jungkook yang meminta kontak ID Line ku,_

 _tanyakan saja padanya!_

 _10.10_ _Maaf ya, aku sibuk!_

Taehyung memandang layar ponselnya jengah. Setelah Boram mengiriminya pesan tak penting. Kini giliran pesan pemuda yang membuat _mood_ nya semakin hancur.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_ _10.13_

 _ **Tae-hyung, Kim**_

 _10.13_ _Aku sibuk_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _Aku akan menunggu di taman kota setelah kau pulang dari kampus_ _10.14_

 _ **Tae-hyung, Kim**_

 _10.15_ _Aku tidak bisa! Aku sibuk!_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _Aku menunggu._ _10.15_

Sejenak Taehyung berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia datang ke taman dan menemui cinta lamanya itu. Dia bisa berbasa-basi membicarakan soal keluarga. Setelah Jungkook terhanyut, Taehyung akan langsung menceritakan fakta menyakitkan –bagi Taehyung- itu padanya.

Dengan begitu, kadar suka Taehyung pasti akan langsung turun drastis karena yang akan memenuhi pikiran Taehyung hanya 'keluarga, besan, keluarga, besan, keluarga, besan' dan seterusnya. Ok. Taehyung akan menemui Jungkook sepulang nanti.

.

 **~/(^o^)/~**

.

Tepat pukul dua siang, Taehyung meninggalkan Yuta –lagi- di halte untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju taman kota, menemui cinta lamanya, Jeon Jungkook.

Dengan langkah gontai dan otak yang sudah penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran, Taehyung dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman yang sama saat pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang secepat ini"

Pemuda itu –Jungkook-, mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat orang yang –sepertinya- berbicara padanya. Melihat tepat ke arah mata Taehyung yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pepohonan yang ada di taman.

"Aku sudah menunggu dua jam"

"APA—"

"Karena teman-temanku bilang, jurusan Sastra Jepang di kampusmu pulang jam dua belas siang. Jadi, aku buru-buru ke sini"

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai di perpustakaan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah"

.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Keadaan taman kota tidak begitu ramai hari ini, dan udaranya yang segar membuat siapapun tidak ingin melewatkannya hanya dengan berbicara sekali _pun_.

Tapi lain cerita jika yang sedang berada di tengah udara segar itu Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Bukan untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang alami, mereka terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Taehyung yang tidak tahan bahkan sudah asik dengan _game_ pertaniannya, _Hayday_. Tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang sedang berusaha keras memulai obrolan.

"ah _sial_ … 'lumbung' ku penuh…"

"Tae…"

 _Geez_ , harusnya Taehyung tidak seceroboh itu. Mengeluarkan suara hingga Jungkook berani bersuara.

"Maafkan aku soal… Kejadian di mall itu… aku—"

"Ya tidak apa-apa…"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan cepat. Pemuda Kim itu tetap asik dengan _game_ nya. "Tatap aku jika sedang bicara denganku. Simpan dulu ponselmu…"

Taehyung tidak bergeming. dia semakin gencar memainkan _game_ nya. Membolak-balikkan Koran yang ada di dalam game, mencari sayuran untuk membuat pakan hewan. "YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Kedua mata mereka saling bersirobok. Jungkook yang merebut ponsel Taehyung secara paksa menatapnya kesal sedangkan Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga ikut menatap Jungkook tidak kalah kesal. "Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu dan meminta maaf soal sikapku padamu… Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Jika Jungkook bisa membaca pikirannya, Taehyung ingin membalasnya dalam hati saja. Malas mengeluarkan suara untuk cinta pertamanya yang telah mengecewakannya. "Jawab aku Kim Taehyung!"

"Jika kau meminta maaf padaku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati memaafkanmu. Jeon Jungkook, demi Tuhan… Aku tidak ingin memiliki musuh"

Jungkook mengembalikkan ponsel milik Taehyung. Dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang kembali tenang memainkan _game_ nya. "Soal sikap Jisoo padamu—"

Taehyung menaruh ponselnya di jas _almamater_ nya. Menghentikan sejenak kalimat yang akan Jungkook ucapkan. "Tidak apa-apa…" ucapnya kemudian dengan senyuman.

Seolah-olah mengerti, Jungkook tersenyum dan berterima kasih karena Taehyung mau memaklumi sikap kekasihnya. "Tae, aku tahu… cinta pertamamu… aku mengenalnya"

Setelah itu Taehyung berdo'a Jungkook akan menjawab 'Jisoo'. Biarkan mereka bertengkar sebentar karena memperebutkan Jisoo. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Jungkook tidak mengetahui jika dirinyalah cinta pertama Taehyung. Kemudian, dengan kartu AS nya, Taehyung akan mempengaruhi Jungkook agar mereka tidak bertengkar dan sebagai penutup, Taehyung akan meminta maaf.

"Aku memang pernah berkata jika tidak tahu siapa cinta pertamamu… tapi sekarang percayalah… aku mengetahuinya…"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kissable milik Taehyung.

"Aku? Benarkan?"

Taehyung memilih untuk memperhatikan Jungkook, mendengar penuturannya dari awal hingga akhir. Perasaannya bimbang, untuk mengatakan kartu AS nya atau membiarkan cinta pertamanya yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan itu untuk berbicara sepuasnya.

"Aku tahu itu dari Junghwa- _ssi_. Tapi, aku yang mengalaminya _pun_ bisa mengerti. Kau menyukaiku. Ya! Disetiap waktu kita berdua… kau menunjukkan sikap seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Apa Jungkook memperhatikan tingkah lakunya? Jika Ya, perkiraan yang selalu Taehyung rasakan bahwa Jungkook juga memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk adalah benar.

"Kau mengistimewakan diriku… Kim Taehyung…"

Benar. Teman yang duduk disamping Taehyung selalu ingin catatannya ditulis juga olehnya. Tapi sangat jarang Taehyung terima. Berbeda dari Jungkook, hanya dengan satu kali suruhan saja Taehyung sudah menuliskan catatan panjang itu untuknya.

Selain itu, saat Jungkook ikut bernyanyi ketika Taehyung menyanyikan beberapa lagu anime bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Itu yang membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama terhadap beberapa hal.

"Dan kau tidak menyukaiku! Bukan dalam artian 'cinta'… tapi, kau memang tidak pernah menyukai diriku…" Dia ingat bagaimana ketika Jungkook menolak bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Tidak, Tae! Bukan seperti itu. Si-siapa yang tidak menyukai orang sepertimu… kau sangat baik terhadap temanmu…"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Jungkook. "Iya, terima kasih…"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertanya padaku, apakah aku juga menyukaimu? dalam artian 'cinta'…"

Jika sudah begini, Taehyung lebih baik tidak mendengarnya. Dia takut Jisoo membencinya. Taehyung bahkan sudah berkata pada ketiga sahabatnya 'akan berkencan dengan orang lain' jika cinta pertamanya itu lebih memilih orang lain tanpa mengetahui perasaannya –sebelum Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya-.

Tapi kini Jungkook sudah tahu. Dia tahu mengenai perasaannya selama ini sebelum Taehyung sendiri yang mengungkapkannya. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? apa boleh, jika Taehyung mendengar jawaban Jungkook? Tapi, bukankah Jisoo sudah menjadi milik Jungkook?

"Tae… aku juga menyukaimu… tidakkah kau tahu soal itu?"

Kedua telapak tangan Taehyung mengepal disamping tubuhnya. Taehyung diam. seperti seorang patung yang tidak bisa bicara dan bergerak seinchi pun. Taehyung shock. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

Jungkook juga menyukainya? apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? haruskah Taehyung mengeluarkan kartu AS nya sekarang? Taehyung yakin, Jungkook akan berhenti menyukainya dan menghindarinya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Apa kau tidak senang saat aku menyuruhmu duduk disampingku saat pelajaran sejarah waktu itu? Apa kau tidak tahu alasanku bermesraan dengan Johnny didepan kelas saat Junghwa memintaku melakukannya di depanmu? Apa kau tidak tahu alasanku ingin tidur di sampingmu saat kelas sedang bebas?"

Pikiran Taehyung kembali melayang pada momen-momen mereka di _senior high school_. Taehyung ingat, dia mengingatnya…

.

Saat itu, kelas sedang dalam keadaan bebas karena sekolah baru selesai melakukan ujian tengah semester. Hasilnya keluar hari itu, ada dua pelajaran. Taehyung senang, dia tidak perlu mengikuti ujian susulan. Begitupun dengan Jungkook, dia langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelas yang berantakan itu setelah menerima kertas hasil ujiannya dari ketua kelas.

"Tae… kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana bukan? Aku ingin tidur…"

Hanya ada mereka berdua yang menempati kursi-kursi paling belakang di kelas. Taehyung yang sudah diapit dengan kursi dan meja dihadapannya hanya bisa mengangguk. Jalan keluar satu-satunya sudah ditutup Jungkook dengan meja lain untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Wajah Taehyung berubah merah merona hingga ke telinganya.

Namun, itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Salah seorang temannya memanggil Taehyung untuk sebuah urusan. Satu, Jungkook gagal masuk ke alam mimpinya karena harus menarik kembali mejanya untuk jalan keluar bagi Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hyuk, dia memanggilku…"

Sepintas terdengar ada rasa kecewa dari nada bicara Jungkook. Taehyung sempat tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi pemuda Kim meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa dia akan segera kembali.

Taehyung kembali duduk ditempatnya, Jungkook kembali menutup jalan keluarnya dengan meja. Ia kemudian sibuk dengan lagu-lagu di ponselnya lewat _earphone_. Namun, tidak sampai satu menit. Datanglah seorang gadis, _visual_ kelas untuk mengobrol dengan Jungkook, merebut _earphone_ nya dan ikut mendengarkan lagu.

Lagi, Jungkook terlihat tidak suka ada yang mengganggunya. Dia merebut kembali _earphone_ nya dan memasangnya kembali ke telinganya.

"Ahn Shinmi- _ssi_ , bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

Gadis itu menatap Taehyung garang. Dia memang terkenal dengan 'kepribadian gandanya', terkadang feminim terkadang tomboy. Tapi itulah yang di benci oleh Taehyung dari gadis didepannya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku juga akan pergi dari sini sebentar lagi…"

Kemudian Taehyung dan gadis itu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak lama, Shinmi segera turun dari meja dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung-Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menghajar gadis itu karena berani membentak Taehyung.

.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. dia masih pada posisinya –menghindari tatapan Jungkook-.

"Lagipula, kau terlihat berbeda Tae…"

Jungkook tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Taehyung yang perlahan berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Sungguh Tae! Dulu kau terlihat cukup 'berisi' dan sangat polos! Kau bahkan tidak pernah berdandan sebagaimana mestinya kau seorang pria… Kau selalu tampak natural… Tapi sekarang?" Jungkook menarik tangan kiri Taehyung sedikit ke udara, membuat Taehyung harus memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon itu sibuk memperhatikan cara Taehyung berpakaian. Jas _almamater_ berwarna biru tua yang menutupi kaos putih bertuliskan I Love You, celana berbahan kain hitam panjang, serta sepatu _Converse_ berwarna putih. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh Taehyung yang menurut Jungkook berubah ramping.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda! Jika sudah begini, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu?"

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung segera menarik tangannya dari Jungkook dan mengusap kedua pipinya. berharap rasa panas yang menderanya segera hilang. "Sudah? Sekarang giliranku yang bicara!"

"Kau memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan? Kau biasanya harus menungguku bicara lebih dulu… Apa berteman dengan Yuta membuatmu berubah?"

"Hentikan Jungkook!" jawab Taehyung ketus. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap Jungkook dengan serius.

"Begini, sekarang kau sudah tahu jika aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau tahu jika kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi, diantara kita tahu jika kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama meski kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, ya _'kan_? Jungkook?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu! A-apa kita tidak bisa berken—"

"Satu, kau sudah milik Jisoo! Kedua, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang belum pernah kau tahu sebelumnya…"

"Tae—"

"Kita adalah 'besan', Jungkook- _ssi_ …"

Jungkook menautkan kedua alis matanya. Bingung dengan pernyataan Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu? Besan? Kenapa, sejak kapan?"

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum. " **Keponakan ayahmu** ah— maksudku, kakak sepupumu menikah dengan pamanku…"

Telapak tangan kanan Jungkook segera memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Kenapa? Sejak kapan? Jika itu benar, apakah dia dan Taehyung tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersatu?.

"Dan karena status hubungan keluarga kita. Aku berjanji padamu untuk melupakanmu, sehingga kau bisa bersama selamanya dengan Jisoo—"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku hal ini?!" tanya Jungkook yang masih memijat keningnya.

"Se-sejak aku memasuki kelas 1-2, aku bertemu dengan temanmu, Park Sunhwa- _ssi_. dia berasal dari kompleks yang sama dengan bibiku, aku pikir semua orang yang berasal dari sana pasti mengenal bibiku. Dan ya, dia mengenalnya… tapi aku tidak yakin untuk memberitahunya padamu…"

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman. Tetap meminta Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kompleksmu, adalah kompleks _favorite_ ku, di taman kalian banyak macam-macam tumbuhan, lalu ada lapangan basket dan lainnya. Tapi Jungkook, aku ingin memberitahu jika ada bibiku tinggal disana dan mengobrol banyak tentangnya denganmu, mungkin kau juga akan mengenalnya tapi aku tidak berani… aku takut, kau akan berpikir jika aku yang tidak dekat denganmu ini hanya mencari perhatian saja…"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan puncaknya, disaat _eomma_ mengambil raport ke sekolah. Dia bertemu dengan _appa_ mu. Mereka— mereka adalah teman masa _senior high school_ … setelah pulang dari mengambil raport, _eomma_ bertanya 'apakah teman sekelasmu ada yang tinggal di kompleks sebelah?' aku menjawab ya, 'Jeon Jungkook namanya'."

"Ah! aku ingat! _appa_ juga pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku jawab tidak tahu. Karena aku tidak pernah bertanya apakah ada teman yang tinggal disana atau tidak"

" _Eomma_ bercerita, jika bibi Baekhyun… yang menikah dengan pamanku itu adalah keponakan _appa_ mu. Dia bilang itu artinya kita ini besan, Jungkook"

Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa terjadi kebetulan seperti ini?! _ARGHH_! LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!"

"ssssttt… Jeon Jungkook, kecilkan suaramu!"

Jungkook menarik tangan kanan Taehyung yang dia pakai untuk menutup mulut Jungkook. Menarik pemuda itu untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Hanya besan. Kita tetap boleh saling berhubungan, bukan?"

" _Hah_?"

Jungkook membentuk senyuman misterius dibibirnya. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ajakanku soal kencan itu, Tae…"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar. Tidak menyangka jika kartu AS nya tidak mempan terhadap Jungkook.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah melupakan soal perasaan kita OK. Jaga Jisoo- _ssi_ baik-baik!"

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya! Dia yang memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Aku pikir, aku bisa menyukainya lagi, tapi dia masih sama seperti yang dulu. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya…"

Diam, diam, dan diam. Taehyung tidak mau mengomentari hal ini. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Ingin mengakhiri rasa sukanya pada Jungkook karena status hubungan keluarga mereka.

" _Yeoboseyo_ …"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kim Taehyung. Aku sedang menelepon seseorang!"

Gila! Jadi Jungkook akan melakukannya saat ini juga? Jungkook akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jisoo detik ini juga?

' _Ada apa Kookie-ya? Tumben sekali meneleponku di jam seperti ini?'_

"Aku ingin kita putus…"

Mengalir seperti air, itulah nada yang digunakan Jungkook saat meminta putus dari kekasihnya. datar, tidak ada tekanan.

' _Apa kau gila?'_

"Tidak! karena aku memang sudah tidak bisa menyukaimu lagi, Kim Jisoo…"

' _Jeon Jungkook! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?'_

"Jawab saja YA! Dan aku akan menutup teleponnya!"

' _Tentu saja tidak… Ya! Baiklah kita putus! Kalian semua para laki-laki memang kurang a—'_

 _ **Pipppp…**_

"Sudah! Kami sudah putus"

Setelah itu, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka sibuk kembali dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Taehyung yang memang berniat tidak ingin bicara dengan Jungkook lagi apapun yang terjadi dan Jungkook yang ingin menyatakan kembali perasaannya pada Taehyung.

"Kita sudah sama-sama tahu. Jika kita saling menyukai. Lalu apa yang kita tunggu?"

Taehyung tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak resah memperhatikan area taman.

"Tae… kapan kita akan berkencan?"

"Kau masih menanyakan hal itu? Sudah ku bilang, kita adalah besan, Jungkook!"

"Hanya besan! bukan sepupu apalagi kakak beradik! Kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah! Hanya hubungan keluarga besar! Kenapa kau terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu?! Jika aku bilang AKU MENYUKAIMU MAKA AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu saling bertatapan. Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh harap dan Taehyung menatap Jungkook juga penuh harap. Dia ingin mengakhiri semua rasa sukanya terhadap Jungkook.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan bertanya pada ibumu, apakah kita boleh berpacaran atau tidak!"

Taehyung hanya diam. Kedua bola matanya membesar ketika pemuda berstatus besan-nya itu berjongkok dihadapannya. Menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya, menciumnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, sudah empat tahun kau menyimpan perasaanmu untukku. Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua itu… OK"

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jisoo di hadapannya. Lagipula, Taehyung juga pasti akan merasa kasihan pada Jungkook jika gadis itu masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita coba"

"Tentu! Ku pastikan jika kau akan jatuh cinta lagi padaku dan melupakan status kita sebagai besan…"

"Oh— Kook- _ah_ "

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika Jungkook sempat tersenyum padanya. Senyuman aneh yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung karena ketampanan -ehm- kekasihnya semakin bertambah.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Taehyung buru-buru mengambil ponselnya lagi di saku jas, membuka aplikasi _chating_ dan meng' _klik_ ' kontak temannya. "I-itu… I-ini"

Kening Jungkook berkerut halus. Menerima uluran Taehyung yang memberikan ponselnya. Menampilkan beberapa balon percakapan di aplikasi _Line_. Tertera nama Park Boram di sana. Ketua kelas mereka saat di _senior high school_.

—

 _Fri, 01 Des_

 _ **Park Boram**_ **._.**

 _Tae? Kemarin Jungkook meminta kontak ID Line-mu, ada apa?_ _10.25_

 _Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya penasaran hehe._ _10.26_

 _Mon, 04 Des_

 _ **Park Boram._.**_

 _Kim?! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!_ _10.10_

 _OMO?! ini sudah lebih dari seminggu!_ _10.10_

 _ **Tae-hyung, Kim**_

 _10.10_ _Hei nona! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?!_

 _Jungkook yang meminta kontak ID Line ku,_

 _tanyakan saja padanya!_

 _10.10_ _Maaf ya, aku sibuk!_

—

Jungkook menatap dalam diam isi percakapan itu. Melirik sedikit ke arah Taehyung lewat ekor matanya sebelum dirinya mengambil langkah –mungkin- seperti yang kekasihnya inginkan.

 _ **Tae-hyung, Kim**_

 _Ini aku Jeon Jungkook.  
Dengarkan aku Park Boram! Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa  
_ _02.24_ _aku meminta ID Line Taehyung, 'kan?_

 _Dia temanku dan aku harus memiliki kontaknya!  
Lagipula,sekarang dia adalah KEKASIHKU._

 _02.25_ _Jadi, aku berhak menghubunginya! (^3^)_

Dengan perasaan berbunga, Jungkook mengembalikkan ponsel Taehyung. Dia mengusak pelan puncak kepala Taehyung yang dihadiahi cubitan keras dipinggangnya.

"A-APA-APAAN INI, KOOK- _AH_!"

"Apa? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, ' _kan_?"

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu diperjelas! Ba-bagaimana kalau dia dan Junghwa- _ssi_ marah?"

Senyuman diwajah tampan Jungkook luntur. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung barusan. Kedua tangan berotot itu menarik bahu Taehyung agar menghadap ke arahnya yang kembali duduk di kursi. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mereka harus marah dengan hubungan kita?"

Ada sedikit keraguan yang terpancar di wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Katakan padaku, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Kekasihnya menunduk. Tak ingin melihat raut kekhawatirannya. "A-aku pikir, mereka tidak menyukaiku"

Ok. Jungkook rasa pertemuannya dengan Taehyung kali ini harus sedikit lebih lama karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dulu, saat menyimpan fotomu untuk 'hadiah _special_ ' itu. Junghwa- _ssi_ , terlihat tidak suka padaku. Aku pikir mungkin, dia mengira aku menyukaimu dan ingin merebutmu dari Jisoo- _ssi_ secara diam-diam"

"Kau ingin berkata jika Junghwa memandangmu aneh?"

"Bu-bukan hanya aneh, lebih terasa seperti… Lebih sinis dari biasanya ketika dia tahu aku menyimpan fotomu"

"Benarkah?"

"Dulu… saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa Junghwa- _ssi_ sedang menyukai seseorang di kelas, aku pikir itu dirimu. Karena… dia terlihat tidak suka saat kau dekat-dekat denganku"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku pikir kau salah paham, sayang"

 _ **Blush**_

"Junghwa mungkin menatapmu sinis karena benar, dia takut kau 'mencuri' diriku dari Jisoo saat itu. Tapi soal seseorang yang dia sukai di kelas. Orang itu adalah Hyuk"

"Hyu-Hyuk si tukang tidur itu?"

"Iya! Dan… kau tahu? Saat aku meminta kontakmu pada Boram, Junghwa ada di sampingnya saat itu. Mereka bahkan sempat menggodaku karena baru meminta kontakmu, tapi percayalah! Aku memberitahu semuanya pada mereka jika aku mulai menyukaimu –lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Dulu aku juga sempat menyukaimu karena kau adalah anak yang baik! Kau tidak seperti teman-teman kita yang sering membolos dan 'nakal'. Kau hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Aku sangat suka sikapmu itu"

 _ **Blush**_

"La-lalu. Kenapa Boram- _ssi_ terus bertanya padaku"

"Dia hanya ingin menggodamu, Tae. Percaya padaku. Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana sikapnya jika menyangkut teman yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Merah di pipi dan telinga Taehyung semakin menjalar kemana-mana. Kini wajahnya berubah merah karena pikirannya sendiri. Dia malu sudah berburuk sangka pada teman-temannya. Terlebih lagi, kekasihnya terus menggodanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Y-ya"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

"Kau tidak pulang ke asrama?"

"Tidak! Aku bisa berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi, tentu setelah mengantarmu ke kampus lebih dulu. Lagipula, ini adalah hari pertama kita jadian. Aku akan menunjukkan jati diriku ke hadapan bibi Kim dan meminta restunya"

Setelah mengerlingkan mata sebelah kirinya untuk Taehyung. Jungkook segera berdiri dan meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung dan menaruhnya dilengannya. Sehingga terlihatlah kini, kedua pemuda yang sedang merangkul dan dirangkul.

Dengan wajah super merah padamnya, Taehyung hanya bisa melangkah mengikuti Jungkook ke parkiran, menaiki motor dan berlalu pulang. Dalam hati, Taehyung tersenyum karena Jungkook dan dirinya bisa bersama seperti yang dia inginkan. Dan, mungkin malam ini, Taehyung akan meminta maaf pada Boram karena sempat membentaknya di _chat_ beberapa hari lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

Hi :)))

Dear, Readers-nim :

 **Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung**

Kenapa TaeTae-mu? ;))

 **Kyunie**

Kookie : Jangan kesel lagi sama aku ya. Aku udah nembak Tae loh~~~ :*

 **NabillaTaehyung**

Aduhhhh pusing pala Barbie, gapapa… kalau kamu mau komen kamu dijadiin satu aja… :D  
Udah gak penasaran lagi kan yank? ;

 **Jurgkook**

IYA TAE! BUANG AJA SI JUNGKOOKNYA KE LAUT! ,  
Iya, Tae yang tersakiti huhuhu~  
Iya, makasih semangat ya sayang! :*

.

END ya~ udah fix end… End dengan kegajean yang luar biasa (╥_╥). jangan komen semangat lagi. Ntar di kira masih lanjut o

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ff ini, dari chap satu sampe end. Buat yang sider moga besok-besok gak jadi sider lagi ya, amin ^^

Mau promo juga nih, kalau kalian punya akun WP, bolehlah ya, mampir sekali-kali ke rizkahhijriyah98 hehe~~~ love you guys

Sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya~~~


End file.
